The invention relates to a method for determining a mobile communications network quality and downloading of mobile communications data. Furthermore, the invention relates to a system for determining a mobile communications network quality and downloading of mobile communications data.
Such a method is known from DE 10 2010 028 859 A1. For determining a mobile communications network quality, data are continuously acquired by acquisition units provided in motor vehicles which data quantify the mobile communications network quality at a present location of the respective motor vehicle. Subsequently, the respective data are transmitted to a database in which the data are stored. Before the downloading of corresponding mobile communications data, a route of at least one of the motor vehicles is determined and subsequently a data record quantifying the mobile communications network quality along the route determined is retrieved from the database by a communication unit of the motor vehicle. Finally, mobile communications data are downloaded into a data memory of the motor vehicle by the communication unit, taking into consideration the data record. Furthermore, DE 10 2010 028 859 A1 shows a corresponding system for performing the method.
DE 10 2010 002 740 A1 shows a vehicle communication system comprising a data interface at the vehicle and a mobile terminal, independent from a vehicle, comprising a data memory in a data interface which is designed for communication with the data interface at the vehicle. Furthermore, the vehicle communication system comprises a decision unit which is configured for classifying data which are available at the vehicle, either as data having a short latency period of data having a long latency period. The vehicle communication system is also designed for sending data which are available at the vehicle and have a short latency period via a mobile communications interface to a central computer device and transmitting data which are available at the vehicle and have a high latency period from the data interface at the vehicle to the data interface of the mobile terminal and temporarily store them in the data memory.
DE 10 20120 028 996 A1 shows a method in which data are transmitted from a network external to the vehicle to a control unit of a motor vehicle and conversely. In this context, it is possible that certain data are initially temporarily stored until a sufficiently good communications link to the network is given.
Furthermore, DE 10 2010 029 931 A1 and DE 10 2008 050 406 A1 in each case show a method in which data are transmitted between a server and a motor vehicle.